


Rescue Unlooked For

by LadyBrooke



Series: Nimloth in Valinor [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Dagorath, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: In the middle of the Dagor Dagorath, Nimloth and Fingolfin are both gone to fight.Anairë is rescued by an unexpected arrival.
Relationships: Anairë/Fingolfin/Nimloth of Doriath, Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Nimloth in Valinor [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/682082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Rescue Unlooked For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2020 Day 15. Prompt to begin a story in the middle of an important scene.

Anairë turned, hearing footsteps behind her in the hallway. 

Fingolfin was gone - their children were gone too. Nimloth was gone as well, taking charge of the Sindar again in the wake of Elu's second death.

Morgoth's forces must have broken through at llast.

She would not scream, she decided. There was nothing to be gained from bringing others who could not defend themselves to her aid, especially when they now knew to barricade themselves away.

The orc was before her now.

She raised the knife Nimloth had given her -

The orc fell, and behind it stood a man Anairë had never seen before in real life.

Dior Eluchíl smiled and moved forward as though stepping out of a dream. 

"Are you well, my Lady?" Dior asked. 

That was - she had considered the possibility of Dior returning. 

She still had no plan for how to speak to him. Or indeed, what she should even think right now, as a corpse cooled in the middle of the hallway. 

She took a breath - then another one - she would have to speak to Maeglin and tell him of where his tendency towards panic came from, she thought, half hysterically. 

"My Lady?" Dior stepped closer. 

She should be explaining, she thought. 

Instead, she found herself tipping forward into Dior's arm as she passed out. 

When she next awoke, Dior was still there. So were Nimloth, one hand wrapped around Dior's wrist, one hand hovering over Anairë's arm, and Fingolfin. Fingolfin had one hand on top of Nimloth's, the other stroking Anairë's hair. 

She took a breath. Three sets of eyes snapped to look at her. 

"Anaire," Fingolfin and Nimloth exclaimed at once. 

Dior burst into laughter. 

It was not an answer to all the questions swirling in her mind about what had happened (clearly the Dagor Dagorath, since Dior was back, and yet that hardly told her anything) and what would happen, but Anairë could not help but smile at the look on Nimloth's face at the sound.


End file.
